DRABBLE
by Akacchin
Summary: "It's your fault, Teme!" jawab Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Sungguh! Untuk kali ini saja, bisakah Sasuke tidak menanyakan hal itu sekarang?/ Chap 1: It's Your Fault!/ Warn: Sho-ai, pair Slash!/ Enjoy! :3


"Rambut dicat, sering membolos sekolah, sering tertidur pada saat jam pelajaran.. ." Pemuda yang tadi berbicara itu menghela napas dengan efek dramatis. "Benar-benar tidak berguna."

_**TWITCH TWICH**_

Entah sudah keberapa kali kedutan yang berpola segitiga siku-siku itu muncul di pelipis Naruto. Sebuah pernyataan yang diajukan oleh pemuda tadi itu sungguh sangat membuatnya kesal. Dan.. apa-apan itu pakai menghela napas segala?

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Teme!" balas Naruto, acuh, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Pemuda yang mempunyai rambut model unggas yang berada di depannya hanya bisa menahan kesabaran. Setahun menghadapi anak bermasalah macam Naruto—yang sudah seperti makanan sehari-harinya—membuat dia bisa menjadi anak baik yang tingkat kesabarannya dua puluh kali lebih tinggi dari orang lain. Yah, walaupun bolpoin yang ada ditangannya harus menjadi korban kesabaran dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. _Poor you.._

"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku," Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi ketua osis. "Dan juga karena kau adalah—" dia melirik ke segala arah. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, ia melanjutkan dengan intonasi suara yang lebih kecil, "—_kekasihku_."

Naruto melotot begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi. Namun sayangnya pemuda yang diberi pelototan gratis olehnya itu tidak menyadarinya karena kini dia sedang membaca beberapa laporan yang terdapat foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

Sasuke kemudian melempar laporan tersebut ke arah Naruto yang segera ditangkap oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara jari-jari tangan kirinya memainkan bolpoin yang sudah.. ehm, tidak berbentuk lagi. "Nilai-nilaimu hancur semua."

_Thanks, Godness_, karena Engkau sudah memberikan kesabaran tingkat tinggi pada Naruto agar tidak melempar kursi terdekat ke arah wajah kekasihnya yang memberikan pandangan meremehkan, yang.. Sumpah! **MENGHINA BANGET!**

"_It's your fault,_ Teme!" bantah Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Sasuke mendelik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, ini salahmu!" Naruto mendengus kesal. Berpikir bagaimana setiap kali dia akan belajar, selalu saja kesialan berupa gangguan dari kekasihnya membuatnya tak bisa menuntaskan niat mulianya itu. Dan, sialnya.. kenapa wajahnya harus memerah seperti ini? "Kau selalu membuatku tidak bisa belajar ataupun berkonsentrasi."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Itu tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, Dobe."

Naruto mengerang kesal. Kenapa kepintaran seorang Uchiha tidak muncul saat dibutuhkan? Haruskah ia menjelaskan detail tentang.. "Suaramu. Desahanmu. Saat kau memanggil namaku ketika kita sedang melakukan..," Naruto meneguk ludah yang rasanya segede batu, "—_itu_"

Naruto sungguh berharap detik ini juga terjadi mati lampu, atau mati listrik. Apalah namanya, yang penting bisa menyembunyikan noda merah yang saat ini menempel di wajahnya seperti parasit. Dia melirik takut-takut ke arah Sasuke, sudah pasrah saat mengira akan melihat seringai penuh arti dari kekasihnya. Tapi.. apa itu? kenapa wajah Sasuke..

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

—_merona?_

_E__—__eh?_

* * *

><p><strong>It's Your Fault<strong>—The End

* * *

><p>Disini saya tidak akan banyak bercuap-cuap ria. Mengenai fic ini atau tentang keadaan saya dalam mengupdate cerita, akan saya tulis diblog saya. Jadi, jika kalian ingin tahu tentang fic-fic saya tersebut, kunjungi page saya. Disana juga saya sedang melakukan vote dalam menentukan polling tentang fic multi-chap mana yang akan saya update lebih dahulu.<p>

Mengenai fic ini, ini akan menjadi—(mungkin) kumpulan drabbles saya yang akan saya satukan disini. Tidak semuanya memiliki hubungan atau mungkin juga saling berkaitan, entahlah..

.

**Review**_ for_ appreciation, ^^

* * *

><p><em>the story's words: 418 word<em>

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters_ created and owned _by **Masashi Kishimoto**_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.__


End file.
